A Walk on the Flip Side
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by brave kid and me. When a technical malfunction sends Strudel into a strange alternate universe where dogs walk on their hind legs and talk to people, she has to find an understanding of this odd new dimension and try to find her way home again. Crossover between the '80s and 2010 series.
1. Stranger in a Strange Land

**This is a collab that brave kid and I worked on a little while ago(He had the initial idea and I wrote the script) which is the first in a series he and I will be working together on in the future(Pictures of this series' characters are also now available at my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog). Please enjoy!(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for this story suggestion. I had a lot of fun working on this story with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.) :)**

It's a peaceable day in New York City. Deep within Shelter 17, Strudel and her squirrel assistants are hard at work, tinkering with the F.K.D, the device used to match puppies with their perfect person. Strudel pores over the instructions, "Now let's see, insert wire A into slot 1, then attatch part 4 to section D with AA screws..."

"Alwight." the squirrels squeak obligingly, as they work quickly. Unfortunately, they weren't being too careful, and end up crossing several wires, which causes the machine to crackle and spark.

"Oh dear," the dachshund exclaims. "There must have been a short somewhere!" She frantically pushes buttons and switches wires, but nothing works and...

**BWA-BOOOOOOOOM!  
**  
A loud explosion sounds and a bright light flashes as Strudel finds herself being sucked into a vortex.

Moments later, the dachshund wakes up on a city street. "Ughh..." she groans, as she climbs to her feet in a daze. "Where am I?" She examines the scenery all around her. "Hmm, this still seems to be our city, but it looks...different somehow." She then turns and looks at her reflection in a nearby store window and gasps; she's standing on her hind legs like a person and wearing clothes!

Strudel's new outfit consists of a white lab coat, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and a tool belt filled with a number of gadgets(Several of which she recognized as ones she'd been having trouble with before). The dachshund slowly backs away in shock. "W-what's happened to me? What is this place?!"

She looks down at her front paws and is also amazed to see that she now has fingers and opposable thumbs; she wiggles her fingers and walks around on her back legs for a little bit. "Hmmn, well this feels different. It may take some getting used to."

At that moment, Strudel hears a voice behind her say, "Excuse me, are you lost?" She whips around to see a 9 year old boy and girl, both with red hair and wearing yellow shirts and dark blue jeans, on bikes behind her.

Without thinking of what might happen next, Strudel replies, "Oh, please don't worry, dears, I'm quite fine."

"Oh, we're glad," the girl says happily. "If you had been lost, though, there's a pound down the street a few blocks. They're very good at helping lost dogs and cats, and everyone's quite friendly there."

"Hmm," Strudel muses. "They sound quite nice; I'd like to pay them a visit." _Could they possibly mean Shelter 17? _she thinks.

"We'd like to warn you about the other pound across the street from it, though," adds the boy. "The cats and dogs there hardly ever find good homes, and the staff are awfully mean!"

"Ooh," the dachshund shudders. "Thank you for telling me." She half wondered if this pound might be Shelter 13; it certainly fit the description.

"You're quite welcome," the kids then turn around and begin biking away, waving as they go. "'Bye!"

"Goodbye, dears." Strudel waves goodbye to the kids as they leave; it wasn't until then that the dachshund notices a sparkling blue energy surrounding the kids. She then is overcome by a strange sensation, upon which she notices the same energy emanating from her.

"Fascinating," she muses. "It seems that in this universe, there's an energy shared by people and dogs that allows them to talk to each other! It definitely is worth researching. And speaking of research," she then looks down the road. "That pound the kids mentioned is also worth investigating." Strudel begins to traipse down the road, in the direction of the pound.


	2. So Different, and Yet So Much the Same

Strudel presently arrives at Shelter 17, silently noting to herself that it looked exactly the same as before(And somewhat relieved about such, too.) She opens the gate that leads to the yard, upon which she steps on a switch that causes a dog dish in the middle of the yard to flip up, revealing a secret passageway. "Mmn. Just like home!."

She climbs down the hole, and promptly slides down a long, winding chute(1); as she lands gently at the bottom, she's amazed at what she sees. The Pound Puppy HQ appears much more advanced than before, with many computers, motherboards, and machines with blinking lights lining the walls, and all around her, dogs and cats wearing clothes and walking on their hind legs, just like she was!

Just then, a voice calls, "Hi, Strudel!" upon which she whips around to see...the other Pound Puppies, who were walking on their hind legs and wearing clothes, just like her!

The dachshund gasps and stares with wide eyes. "Say, what's wrong?" inquires Squirt, who's wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of shades, and several gold chains under his collar. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"H-h-how are you all able to walk on your hind legs like this?!" she replies in astonishment.

Lucky, who's wearing a red jacket with a blue trim over a white t-shirt(2) gives a puzzled look. "Why, we've always been able to."

"Yeah," adds Niblet, who's wearing a small, multicolored propeller beanie and a blue t-shirt reading, "DRINK PUPSI COLA" on the front. "Quite honestly, I prefer it."

"I noticed something else odd, too," Strudel continues. "I met a pair of children on the street earlier, and they were able to understand my language!"

"Well, that's Puppy Power." Niblet replies.

"'Puppy Power?'"

"Yes," replies Cookie, who's wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark pink shorts. "Puppy Power is a special bond between people and pets, which enables them to understand each other."

"Ohhh..." Strudel is still having difficulty comprehending this.

"Strudel, are you feeling okay?" inquires a now quite concerned Cookie.

"Well yes, it's just that..." the dachshund is truly at a loss for words now.

At that moment, Strudel hears footsteps behind them and looks over her shoulder to see...Dot? But she looked older, about eleven or so, and was wearing a green dress with a plaid skirt, a green headband, and black Mary Janes with white socks(3). "Hi, puppies. How's everything going?"

"Going very well, Dot," Lucky replies. "We've had 52 successful puppy and purry adoptions in the last week."

Dot smiles. "That's wonderful!"

"Purries?" a now even more confused Strudel echoes.

"That's what we call the cats," Niblet replies. "It's sorta' like an affectionate nickname."

"Ohh..." the dachshund scratches her head. "_Nothing_ in this universe makes sense!" she mumbles under her breath.

"By the way, I hear that Sweet Pea and Harry are coming for a visit later." Cookie notes. Sweet Pea and Harry were two very opposite puppies who had come to the pound one day. Sweet Pea was very prim and proper, and Harry was very wild and messy; they didn't like each other at all at first, but after getting adopted by a tennis-playing brother and sister who got along very well together, they finally learned to accept each other(4).

"Yes, they're very excited to come see their old friends again, too."

Strudel then casually leans over and whispers in Lucky's ear, "How long has Dot been working here?"

A perplexed look crosses Lucky's face. "Ever since the pound opened."

"Strudel, are you...sure you're feeling all right?" inquires Squirt.

"I...I..."

But before Strudel can answer, three small voices call, "Oh boy, visitors!" She then turns to see the three members of the Super Secret Pup Club, now also wearing clothes and walking on their hind legs, walking up to them.

"Ohmigosh, ohmigosh, this is gonna be SO GREAT!" Rebound, who's wearing a denim blue dress with a red bow by the collar, and denim blue bows above her ears, hops up and down excitedly.

"Maybe we can take 'em to play catch in th' park with us later," Patches, who's wearing a dark green t-shirt, and a matching baseball cap with a letter "P" on the front(5), says hopefully. "Or chase after frisbees, yeah, yeah!(6)"

"Or maybe...they might like to join our club!" Cupcake, who's wearing a pink dress with a cupcake and multicolored polka-dot border, and a pink bow says even more hopefully. "Oh, wouldn't that be super-nifty?(7)"

"Now I KNOW I must be dreaming! I've got to wake up somehow." Strudel reaches up and pinches one of her ears, "Ow!" then looks around her. "No good," she thinks. "Everything still looks the same." She then pinches her ear again, "Ow!" then again, "Ow!" then several more times. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The dogs all exchange odd looks with each other. "Must be a full moon." Squirt whispers to Niblet, who nods in agreement.

The dachshund gives an exasperated groan. "I'll just go to my lab and see if I can clear my head." She then traipses off down the hallway toward the back of the pound. "I hope it's still where I think it is."

Dot and the Pound Puppies all stare in amazement. "I'm worried about poor Strudel," states an even more concerned Cookie. "She's been acting strangely ever since she got here."

"Yeah," Lucky muses. "Perhaps she's been working too hard."

"It's almost as if she's…lost her memory, or something!" Squirt muses.

(1)The pound had this feature in season 2 of the '80s series.

(2)His jacket is similar to Cooler's, only with reversed colors.

(3)Her appearance in this universe is similar to that of Holly.

(4)They fisrt appeared in the episode "Doubles Trouble."

(5)His hat is similar to that of Tuffy, from the episode "Tuffy Gets Fluffy" in the '80s series, only in a different color.

(6)He has some of Whopper's personality traits in this universe.

(7)She has some of Brighteyes' personality traits in this universe.


	3. The Grand Tour

Strudel soon comes to a door marked, "STRUDEL'S GIZMO LAB(1)." "Ahh," she sighs. "This must be the place." She then opens the door and gasps; strewn throughout the room are many bizarre looking gizmos that Strudel hadn't remembered inventing, and all along the walls are many computers, motherboards, and the like. Just then, into the doorway comes Toyoshiko, the robot dog Strudel had befriended once(2), wearing a maid's outfit.

"Greetings, Strudel."

"Toyoshiko?" the dachshund is even more puzzled than before. "But...who rebuilt you?"

"Why, _you_ did, Strudel."

"Yeah," comes a squeaky voice(3) from behind her. "And I helped." Out steps Mr. Nut Nut, one of Strudel's squirrel assistants, wearing a pair of red overalls with bronze buttons and red, yellow, and blue striped propellor beanie.

"I didn't know you could talk, Mr. Nut Nut." the dachshund says.

"Uhm, yes, I've always been able to." the puzzled squirrel replies.

"Well, it's quite good to see you again, ma'am," Toyoshiko says politely. "Is there anything that I might assist you with?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Could you perhaps...show me around the pound a bit, please? There were a few things I was trying to remember for my latest inventions."(Strudel hadn't mentioned that she was actually trying to learn more about this strange new universe.)

"With pleasure, ma'am."

Wheels pop out of the robot dog's feet, upon which she begins leading Strudel through the hallways. Toyoshiko motions toward a large room where several dogs are sitting at tables and in front of computers, calculating various figures. "Now here is mission control."

"Hmm," the dachshund muses under her breath. "Fortunately, this looks pretty much the same."  
Toyoshiko then shows Strudel the kitchen, where several dogs and cats are sitting at a table eating out of dishes, the yard, where several small puppies and kittens are playing, the grooming parlor, where several dogs and cats are getting their fur clipped and styled, and the vet's office, where a lady with short brown hair, wearing a doctor's outfit(4), is giving the pets a checkup. "This is Dr. Carlton," the robot dog notes. "She's the pound veterinarian; she always makes sure that all of us are in tip-top physical condition."

"Mmm, interesting." the dachshund muses, contemplating the fact that having a vet at the pound would certainly be a good thing.

Toyoshiko then leads Strudel to the pound supervisor's office, where McLeish is sitting at his desk. He looks over at them casually, "Well, hello, Strudel. Have we received any new pups or kittens lately?"(5)

"Uhm, possibly a few, sir."

"Ahh, good, I trust that they'll find good homes in your very capable hands. Good luck to you on your missions."

"Why, thank you, sir." the dachshund replies. _Gee, _she thinks. _McLeish certainly seems a lot nicer in this universe. _

At that moment, the pound supervisor picks a large stack of papers up off of his desk, then promptly spills them everywhere. "Oops, let me get those a second-_Whooooah!_" he trips over his wastebasket as he reaches down to pick the papers up, and ends up falling flat on his face.

_Well, he's certainly no less klutzy though. _Strudel thinks. As she and Toyoshiko are leaving the room, Olaf hurries up to McLeish.

"Here, sir, let me help you-_Whoooooah!_" he then trips on the spilled papers and ends up falling on McLeish. "Oops. Sorry, sir."

"Think nothing of it." the pound supervisor says in a muffled voice.

_I guess some things never change. _the dachshund continues to think.

Toyoshiko then turns to her. "Has this been helpful, ma'am?"

"Very much so. Thank you."

(1)A nod to Howler's Gizmo Lab in the '80s series

(2)She first appeared in the episode, "Toyoshiko! Bark Friend Machine."

(3)He'd sound kind of like Alvin and the Chipmunks.

(4)She's based on Doc Weston, the vet from the Pound Puppies 1985 special and book series.

(5)He's similar to Mr. Sidney Bigelow, the pound supervisor from the Pound Puppies 1985 special and book series, in this universe.


	4. Where's Your Game?(Not Here!)

Toyoshiko continues to guide Strudel through the pound, showing her Lucky's room, which is full of various sports posters and memorabilia, Cookie's room, which is full of various exercise equipment, Niblet's room, which is full of various strange looking toys and knickknacks, Squirt's room, which is full of various biker/heavy metal memorabilia, the Pup Club's clubhouse, which is filled with many posters, mini-bikes and surveillance cameras, and finally, her own room, which is full of many gadgets and gizmos. Out of the corner of her eye, the dachshund notices what looks like a rubber chew bone with a screen and several buttons on it. Curious, she walks over to the table and picks it up. "Say, what might this be?"

"Why, it's the ibone you invented last week, ma'am," the robot dog replies. "You made one for everyone, too."

The dachshund observes the ibone's screen; she presses a button on the screen marked, "Fetch app", upon which a digitalized image of a little boy holding a stick appears on the screen and says, "Here, boy, fetch!" then throws the stick. She then presses another marked, "Walkies app," upon which an image of a little girl walking a dog appears on the screen. Strudel giggles in amusement at these clever little things; she then sit's the ibone back down, and traipses back over to the robot dog.

Still hoping to find out a little more information, the dachshund inquires, "Say Toyoshiko, if it's not too much of a bother, might I see some reports on some events around the pound too, please?"

"With pleasure, ma'am." A small TV screen pops out of Toyoshiko's arm, and several images of various goings-on around the pound flash on the screen. Just then, an image of the other Pound Puppies, plus Ace, the leader of the Kennel Kittens, who's wearing a red hoodie with a yellow trim(1), watching a hockey game on the surveillance room monitor appears.

"Ace?" the dachshund is quite taken aback. "But...isn't he our enemy?"

The robot dog responds with a puzzled look. "Why...no, the cats have always been our friends. After all, 'Cats are dogs, too.(2)'"

It's now Strudel's turn to be puzzled, but this emotion is soon overcome by her annoyance at the others for using the monitor for such a frivolous purpose. "Why the nerve of them! How many times do I have to tell them that the monitor is not a toy?!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, I may have just the thing to teach them a lesson." a second remote control pops out of the robot dog's hand.

"Ohh," A sly smile crosses the dachshund's face as she takes the remote. "This will be perfect. Thank you!" she then traipses off toward the surveillance room.

The dogs and cat watch as one of the hockey teams scores a goal. "YESSS! GO, TIGERS!" Lucky cheers and waves his paws in the air. Then the other team scores, "GO, WOLVES!" cheers Ace.

Strudel silently contemplates to herself how interestingly ironic this was as she lies in wait behind the couch, waiting for the right moment. Just then, the image on the screen abruptly changes to a ballet. "Wha...?" Lucky exclaims.

"What happened?" says Ace.

"Who did this?" demands Cookie.

"Maybe it was the magic pixies." notes Niblet. The others simply look at him oddly.

At that moment, they hear giggling from behind the couch, and look behind them to see Strudel. "Ha ha, that's what you get for messing with important equipment!"

"Hey!" Squirt exclaims.

"Change it back!" Cookie says.

Lucky promptly switches back to the game, upon which Strudel switches back to the ballet; Lucky switches back again, then Strudel switches away again, he switches back again, then she switches away. They do this several times before Cookie becomes aggravated and says, "All right, enough's enough. Gimme that remote!"

She tries to wrestle the remote from Strudel's grasp, but the dachshund has a steely grip on it. They tussle back and forth with the remote, while the others begin shouting in the background. After a while, Mr. Nut Nut happens by the doorway and observes this wild scene; he gives a hearty sigh, "I just don't understand dogs..."

(1)His jacket is similar to that of Strut, the leader of the Pound Purries from the book "Kitten Companions", only in a different color.

(2)A nod to the quote, "Dogs are fish, too." from a Fish Hooks episode; I might use this quote in future stories, too.


	5. Save Harry!

At that very moment, a small metal dog-shaped alarm on the wall sounds, "Attention! Attention! Visitors incoming at 2 o'clock!"(1)

Niblet checks his watch. "Hmm, looks like we'll have to wait for a bit, it's only 12:45." The others just look at him oddly.

Sweet Pea and Harry then come sliding down the entrance chute. Sweet Pea is a small blonde cocker spaniel pup; she's wearing a puffy light pink dress and matching bows above her ears. Harry is a scruffy little grey and white dog; he's wearing a backwards red baseball cap and a dark blue t-shirt. (Both of which were, unsurprisingly, rather grubby.)

"Howdy, Pound Puppies!" the two pups say cheerily.

"Hey there, li'l guys," Squirt replies. "How's it been goin' at your new home?"

"Oh, very nicely." Sweet Pea replies.

"Leon and Ruby recently participated in a tennis tournament and won first prize!" Harry continues.

"Ooh, that's wonderful!" Cookie replies obligingly.

At once the Pup Club members hurry up to them. "Howdy, you must be our guests." Rebound hops up and down excitedly.

"Do you wanna come play with us at th' park later?" inquires Patches.

"Or join our super peachy-keen club?" asks Cupcake.

"Uhmm...sure." reply Sweet Pea and Hairy, feeling the slightest bit overwhelmed.

"It's a pleasure having you kids here again," Lucky says. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Sure!" they reply, upon which Lucky gently takes their paws and leads them down the halls.

Little did they know, however, that things unfortunately weren't going to be smooth sailing for long. Across the street from them, in the prison-like pound of Shelter 13, Catchum, the nasty dogcatcher has been watching them via a spyglass. "Hey boss," he says, looking over his shoulder. "I just spied a couple a' new pups at th' pound next door."

"Wonderful, wonderful," Milton Feltwaddle, Shelter 13's nasty supervisor, sits at his desk, schemingly rubbing his hands. "At last we'll get the better of that miserable Dot and her sniveling puppies!" His pet cat, Scarface Claw(2), sits next to him on the desk. Scarface was a large, shaggy black and brown cat with glowing yellow eyes and razor-sharp teeth and claws. In former days, Scarface had been a member of the Kennel Kittens, but had soon been exiled from the group because he was just too mean.

"What's your plan, Uncle Milton?" inquires Feltwaddle's nephew Morton. Morton is about Dot's age; he has a short black bowl hair cut and wears a green and orange plaid sweater vest over a white shirt, khaki pants, black shoes and a pair of thick black glasses.

"A very simple procedure," Feltwaddle replies. "We'll capture those new puppies, and whoever's been sneaking puppies and kittens from our pound will come to rescue them. Then we'll set a trap for them and expose their true identity once and for all, putting Shelter 17 out of business for good!" Scarface meows and snickers nastily.

"Catchum, I'd like you now to go and capture those puppies for me." Feltwaddle says.

"Sure thing, Boss. I'll catch 'em, and I'll catch 'em _good_!(3)" the dogcatcher then traipses out the front door, ready to enact Feltwaddle's scheme.

The dogs are outside in the yard, playing merrily, unaware of what's about to happen. Lurking in the bushes nearby, Catchum snickers nastily. "There's those pups. They'll be an easy catch."

Sweet Pea and Harry are playing tug-of-war with a rope toy, when suddenly the dogcatcher pounces out at them. "Ah-ha!" The dogs and cats quickly scramble for cover; Sweet Pea manages to escape, but Harry isn't fast enough and is quickly swept up by Catchum's net.

Sweet Pea gasps. "Oh no, Harry!"

"Ha ha, I gotcha, ya slippery little mutt! Won't the boss be glad to see you!" Catchum sneers. Harry gives many frightened little whimpers as the dogcatcher totes him into his wagon and drives away.

Tears fall from Sweet Pea's eyes. "They got Harry! Oh my poor friend!"

A look of anger crosses Lucky's face. "Feltwaddle...what is he up to?"

(1)A nod to the Red Alert Pup alarm from season 2 of the '80s series.

(2)His name, and to a certain extent his appearance, was borrowed from the Hairy McClairy book series.

(3)A nod to the catchphrase I've given Dabney Nabbit in my fanfics, "I'll nab 'em, and I'll nab 'em _good_!"


	6. Our Mission, and We Choose to Accept It

The Pound Puppies, Sweet Pea, and Dot all gather in the main room. "All right, Puppy Posse, here's our mission, if we choose to accept it," Lucky states. "We'll sneak into Shelter 13 when Feltwaddle least expects, and rescue Harry."

"All right!" the dogs all cheer in agreement.

"Poor Harry. I hope he's okay..." says a still-tearful Sweet Pea.

Just as they're starting off for Shelter 13, however, a voice from behind them calls, "Wait!" upon which they turn to see Ace hurrying up to them. "I just overheard that Feltwaddle's set a trap to capture all of you and shut down the pound for good!"

The dogs gasp in horror. "This is bad," says a concerned Cookie. "Now how will we ever save Harry?"

"Don't worry, me and the rest of the Kennel Kittens know Shelter 13 like the back of our paws; we'll be with you all the way."

"Gosh, thanks Ace, you're a real pal." Squirt says gratefully.

"Pound Puppies, let's start pounding!" Lucky exclaims, upon which the dogs and cat all hurry off.

"'Let's start pounding,' Hmm, what a clever quote." Strudel muses.

"Good luck, puppies." Dot says.

As the group makes their way toward Shelter 13 they're met by the other Kennel Kittens. "Howdy, Ace!" Tiny, who's wearing a backwards blue baseball cap and an orange t-shirt with a smiley face on the front, greets him.

"What's new?" inquires Squeak, who's wearing a red Gatsby cap and a blue sweater.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys came, because our little friend Harry has been captured and taken to Shelter 13, and Feltwaddle's set a trap for us." Ace replies.

"A trap?" echoes Fluffy, who's wearing a pink t-shirt and yellow shorts. "Don't worry, guys. We know how to disable all of his security traps."

"We'll be more than happy to aid you in this rescue mission." adds Kugel, who's wearing a white lab coat.

Sweet Pea walks up to the cats and gives them each a hug. "Oh, thank you so much! I'd do anything to save Harry!"

Fluffy smiles. "Think nothing of it, sweetie. Anything to help animals in need."

The group reaches the front door of Shelter 13, which is padlocked; next to the door is a key panel. "Hmm, let's see if I can remember the password." Kugel muses. She types S-W-O-R-D-F-I-S-H on the key panel, upon which the door slides open.

"Interesting how the password always ends up being swordfish." Squirt muses under his breath.

As they go inside, the group comes to a long hallway; the floor of which is covered with back and white tiles(Almost resembling a checkerboard). "We'll need to be careful from hereon," Ace whispers. "We should only step on the white tiles."

The dogs and cats carefully hop from white tile to white tile; at last they're just about to reach the end of the hall, but Niblet's foot slips and he falls onto a black tile! Everyone gasps. "Sorry, my oopsie." the sheepdog says shamefacedly.

Moments later, a loud clattering rumble is heard. "The floor's falling away!" Rebound shrieks.

"Hurry, Niblet!" Lucky shouts.

Fluffy reaches a paw out to him. "Here, take my paw, I'll pull you to safety!"

Niblet quickly jumps and catches Fluffy's paw just as the last few tiles fall away. The sheepdog seats himself on the floor and mops his brow. "Pfew, that was a closie. Thanks fer savin' me, Fluffy."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Rebound trots up to her big brother and embraces him in a hug, "Oh Niblet, I'm so glad you're all right!" Niblet smiles contentedly and blushes.

The group continues on to the next room, which is lined with several trip wires. "We'll have to watch our footing here." Kugel whispers.

The dogs and cats carefully step over the wires, except for Strudel who, due to her shape and size, is able to crawl under the wires. (Sometimes it pays to be a dachshund!)

Catchum, who's sweeping the floor in a room nearby, presently becomes aware of the sounds coming from the room next door. "Wonder what those noises are? I'd better go investigate."

The dogcatcher then traipses into the next room, toting his net, and spies the dogs and cats. "Ah-ha! Intruders! Well, I'll put a stop to you!" He races toward the group, waving his net in the air; the dogs and cats quickly scramble away, watching out for wires as they go. Catchum, who was not quite as agile, however, ends up stepping on a wire, upon which a net quickly swoops him up and dangles him from the ceiling. "Doggone it." he growls.


	7. Saved at Last!

The crew continues on to the next room, which surprisingly doesn't appear to have any traps at all. "Pfew, looks like we'll be safe here." Patches sighs.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Strudel muses. "There certainly must be a catch of some sort."

"There is." Fluffy takes a compact out of her pocket and blows the powder into the doorway, upon which several crisscrossing beams of light suddenly appear.

"Boy, that Feltwaddle's a sneaky one!" Squirt states.

"We'll hafta' be super-duper careful so nobody catches us." whispers Cupcake.

The dogs and cats proceed through the room, carefully stepping over and crawling under the beams. While this is happening, Morton, who's in a nearby hallway emptying wastebaskets, becomes aware of the noise. "Say, what's going on in there?"

He then traipses into the room and spies the group. "Ah, intruders, eh? Well, I'll get you guys good! Won't Uncle Milton be pleased!" He hurries after the dogs and cats, who quickly scramble toward the exit, dodging lasers as they go. Fortunately for them, Morton isn't quite as careful and steps across a beam, upon which a rope shoots out of the wall and ties him up. "Yeesh..." he groans.

As the dogs and cats come to a clearing, they seat themselves on the floor, panting and out of breath. "Everyone okay?" asks Lucky.

"Uh huh." replies Sweet Pea.

"Yeah." replies Patches.

"Boy, that sure was tricky." says Squeak.

"We must be getting pretty close by now, though," states Cookie. "Hopefully, we'll be able to rescue Harry and get safely back to the pound soon."

"Then there's no time to lose," replies a determined Lucky. "Let's hurry, guys!"

The group finally comes to a large room in the center of the shelter where a large number of sad little puppies and kittens, unhappily whimpering and mewing, are stacked in too-small cages. "Oh, the poor little things," Cupcake says sadly. "I hope we can save them."

In the middle of the stack, the group spies a very scared looking Harry. "Harry!" Sweet Pea exclaims.

"Sweet Pea, is that you?"

"Don't worry, Harry, we've come to rescue you!" a determined Sweet Pea exclaims.

Lucky stands under the cage; Ace hops up on Lucky's shoulders, and boosts Sweet Pea up so she can pick the cage's lock. Unfortunately, they've no sooner done this when a loud siren sounds, and the dogs and cats are immediately swooped up into a net and dangled from the ceiling.

"Well, well, well," Feltwaddle sneers nastily, as he and Scarface appear in the doorway. "What do we have here, but a bunch of meddling dogs and nosy cats? You tresspassing pests have made your last rescue from this pound! I'm going to lock you all up for good!" Scarface snickers nastily at this.

"Oh no!" despairs Cupcake.

"What'll we do?!" says Patches.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucky observes a release switch on the wall. "Don't worry, guys; everybody-swing!"

The dogs and cats jostle the net back and forth; once they're close enough, Lucky presses the switch, opening up all the cages; Harry's cage door opens, and he pops out, upon which Fluffy catches him. "Harry, you're saved!" Sweet Pea exclaims happily.

The little grey puppy gives his friend a gentle hug. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Ace then slices the net open with his claws, and the group drops down to the ground, and, along with all the little puppies and kittens who have now been released, rush out the door, trampling Feltwaddle and Scarface as they go. "Mutts drive me nuts." Feltwaddle groans.

"Meow..." Scarface groans.


	8. A Fond Farewell and a New Beginning

Back at Shelter 17, Sweet Pea embraces Harry in a big hug. "Oh, I'm so happy that you're safe, my sweet friend! I missed you so!"

"I missed you, too." Harry smiles and gives a contented sigh.

The two pups look up at the older dogs. "Uhm say, we hate to cut our visit short, but we need to be heading home now; Leon and Ruby might be getting worried."

"We understand," Lucky replies obligingly. "Please stay safe, little guys, it's been good to see you."

"Goodbye!" the Pound Puppies, Kennel Kittens, and Dot all bid a kind farewell to their little friends as they leave.

"Bye-bye!" the two pups wave goodbye in reply.

After Sweet Pea and Harry have left, the dogs and cats notice a concerned look on Strudel's face. "Say, what's th' matter, Strudel?" Squirt inquires.

"Well, you see," the dachshund begins hesitatingly. "There's something I've been meaning to tell all of you. You see, the reason why I haven't been familiar with these surroundings and the way things are done around here is...I'm actually from another dimension."

The group stares at her, astounded. "Another dimension?" Cookie echoes.

"Yes, I come from a dimension where dogs walk on all fours and can't talk to humans."

The group continues to exchange astonished glances. "Can't talk to humans? I can't believe it!" exclaims Niblet.

"The trouble also is, I think I've gotten switched with the Strudel from this dimension; if only there were some way that I could go back to my dimension and bring the Strudel from this dimension back to where she belongs."

"Well, I think I can help with that." says a voice from behind them. The dachshund whips around to see Toyoshiko approaching them. "There's an invention in your lab that will solve this issue right away. Follow me, please."

The group follows the robot dog into Strudel's lab, upon which she leads them to a large glowing purple machine with several multicolored buttons and a large swirling vortex in the center. She turns to Strudel, "This is the Dimensional gate, which will send you back to your own universe, and likewise bring the Strudel from this dimension back here. Ready to go, Strudel?"

"Just about," the dachshund sadly turns to the group. "I just wanted to tell you all that I've had a wonderful time in this dimension, and that all of you have been very good friends, and though I'll be missing you, I hope to come back to see you all again sometime soon; I'll tell all of my friends back home all about you and this marvelous place."

The group smiles and sighs contentedly. "Good luck, Strudel." Lucky says.

"Good luck to all of you, too. Goodbye, my friends."

Strudel then steps into the vortex, and immediately finds herself traveling at light speed through dimensions. She notices that she's changed back to her normal appearance, walking on all fours like a real dog again; as she zooms by, a version of herself resembling her previous guise, walking on two legs passes by her. "Hi there, uhm...me!"

"Oh, hi," the Strudel on two legs replies. "How are things going in my dimension?"

"Oh, just great! Your world's such an amazing place; I've had quite a good time there."

"Well, that's quite wonderful! Now, if you'll excuse me please, I must be going. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

A bright light flashes and Strudel appears back in her own world again. She looks around her and sees the other dogs tending to different matters around the pound, and the squirrels still tinkering with the machine. Strudel smiles; she couldn't wait to tell everyone where she'd been and what she'd seen!

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky/Ace-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet/Tiny-John DiMaggio

Strudel/Kugel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt/Squeak-Michael Rapaport

Rebound-Brooke Goldner

Cupcake-Cree Summer

Patches/Harry-Jessica DiCicco

Dot/Mr. Nut Nut/Squirrels-Grey DeLisle

Toyoshiko-Ashley Johnson

Sweet Pea/Girl on Bike-Lauren Tom

Leonard McLeish-Rene Auberjonois

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmet Walsh

Milton Feltwaddle-Jeff Bennett

Morton Feltwaddle-Tom Kenny

Catchum/Scarface Claw-Frank Welker

Boy on Bike-Tara Strong


End file.
